Sakura’s Love and Determination
by NakanoRyouko
Summary: Searching for someone, Sakura enters an elite all boy FBI academy. Will she be able to concentrate on her goal, even when she meets a certain boy. will be SasuxSaku
1. Arriving at Boarding School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I love it.**

**A/N: I hope you like it.  
**

Chapter 1: Arriving at boarding school

"You ready to leave?" Sakura's mom asked on the cell phone. "Yes, mom," 16 year old Haruno Sakura replied annoyed as she packed her bags. "When are you leaving for the airport?" her mom continued. "In two hours," Sakura answered. "Have fun at your prep school in Europe. Bye," the mom said. "I will. Bye," Sakura told her and ended the call. The rage that had accumulated during the call burst out. "No way in hell am I going to Europe!" Sakura yelled and threw her cell phone against the wall. The cell phone broke apart. Breathing heavily she grabbed her self made hair tinting shampoo and scissors and went to the bathroom. In the huge bathroom she looked at the herself in the mirror. Long pink hair, green eyes and pale skin looked back at her.

She began to cut her hair to just above her shoulder. When she started to put the shampoo in Sakura thought, "I'm going to Seyuu Academy." Seyuu was the a sort of FBI training school for boys and a school where girls were taught edict and grace. It was hard to get in. You needed at least a bit of talent and a rich parents. Sakura had both and was determined to go there. After she was done she looked into the mirror again. Sakura's pink hair was now dark red. She looked like a boy except for her chest. Sakura got bandages and tied them tight around her chest. She put on boy clothes. Now she looked just like a boy. Walking back into her room she pulled a box from on top of her bookcase. Inside was a small gun and a few sheets of paper. Sakura took the gun from the box and cradled it. "Kukai," Sakura thought and then put the content of the box in her suitcase. "Lets rock this party," Sakura smiled and grabbed her bags. She called a taxi which brought her to the airport. There she stood before the check- in counter and looked at the two boarding cards in her hand. One to Europe, the other to a small island in the Pacific where Seyuu was. Sakura crumpled the card to Europe. On the gangway Sakura turned around to look at the airport one last time. "I'm coming Kukai. Wait for me," Sakura thought and looked at the plane.

The plane was medium sized. The girls and boys looked out the window or chatted eagerly. Only Sakura sat in the back of the plane and gave off an aura that made anyone go away that came near her. The stewardesses had stopped asking Sakura if she needed anything. A girl come up to Sakura. "Hi. You want to join…," the girl began, but Sakura glared at her and the girl left. "You would think that such a noble and high school would make it harder to get in," Sakura thought.

Sakura thought back. Her parents had wanted her to go to a prestigious school in Europe, but she had been determined to go to Seyuu. Sakura had called the Europe school behind her parents' back and cancelled them. Then she had gone to the Seyuu qualification test. Sakura had no problem passing the knowledge test. The fitness test was harder. She had had to give at least the standards for a boy and use a gun, but she did it and passed.

"We will arrive in a few minutes. Please get ready to land," the captain told them over the speaker. Sakura looked out the window. Below was a beautiful island. Two building clusters were on the island at opposite sides. Sakura knew the buildings were the two separate schools for the girls and boys. Getting out of the plane she got onto the bus heading for the boys' school. Around twenty boys were in the bus. Those were all the newcomers. The old boys have been at school for a few days.

Arriving at the school Sakura gasped. The school was gigantic and the entrance hall was magnificent. Suddenly someone ran into Sakura and she fell over. "Hey watch where you are going!" she yelled as she looked at the person who ran into her. He had black hair and black eyes.

Expressionless he looked at Sakura. "Come on, Sasuke. Apologize," a blond spiky haired boy said annoyed. "Whatever," the boy named Sasuke muttered and walked off. "Hey! Wait Sasuke!" the blond yelled and ran after Sasuke. He turned around one last time and said, "Sorry about that." Slowly Sakura got up. "What a jerk," Sakura thought angrily getting up. She pulled a map from her bag and headed for her room. The room had three beds on one wall. On the other were dressers. Windows lined the wall opposite of the door. "Wonder who my roommates are?" Sakura thought dropping her bags on the last free bed nearest to the windows. "Man we can't seem to find our roommate," she heard a voice from the hall. "I could live without a new one," another voice replied. "It can't be," Sakura began and turned to the door. Just as she had thought the black and blond haired boys from the entrance hall. "You!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke just stared back. "You're our new roommate?" the blond boy asked. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here," Sakura answered. "You look so young. There's no way you're really 16," the boy continued.

**Note: People from the same year are roommates. **

"No wonder they don't think I'm 16. My face must look really childish for a boys," Sakura thought. She was at least an inch shorter than the boys as well. "Well, I am," she replied, annoyed. "Don't get angry. I don't care what you look like. Oh, by the way my name is Uzumaki Naruto and the annoying one is Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto introduced them. "I'm Ha..," Sakura began, but stopped herself before she slipped up," I'm Yude Sadahiro. Nice to meet you."

A bell rang. "Come on Sadahiro. Dinner is ready. You must be starving from the flight. I always am," the blond boy told her while Sasuke was already out of the door. Sakura and Naruto followed. "Does he hate me?" she asked Naruto quietly. "Who, Sasuke? No he's always like that, but once you get to know him better he's alright. I should know. I have been his roommate for two years," he answered. "Two years," the pinkette repeated, amazed that somebody could live with Sasuke for such a time. "We've been living together ever since we came to this school when we were 14," he explained, "We finally got along." Seyuu accepted students from the age of 14.

They arrived at the cafeteria, got their food and sat down at a table. Sakura looked around. The boys sat in groups of three. Seeing her confusion Naruto told her, "The first few days of school the roommates always sit together, but to another topic. Aren't you going to starve?" "Why, because I'm eating a salad?" she asked. "There's nothing to salad. You should eat ramen. Tastes good, plus you might actually get some meat on your bones," Naruto answered. "Well, I prefer a salad," Sakura replied, curtly and ended the discussion. Sasuke ate his dinner quietly, not uttering a word.

They were walking back to their room when somebody ordered, "Wait up, Sasuke! We still have business to finish!" Turning around they saw three older students. "I thought we cleared this last year. You won't be able to beat me now or ever," Sasuke replied coolly. "Who are these guys?" Sakura whispered intimidated to Naruto. "Sasuke beat the guy in the middle in a fight last year. Seems he's still bitter and brought reinforcements," he said. "Come on, Sasuke or are you too chicken?" one asked. "Fine," Sasuke replied annoyed, "Lets make this quick. I'll take all of you at once." "Is he crazy?" Sakura questioned turning to Naruto, but he was already walking away. "I'll meet you in the room, Sasuke. Coming Sadahiro?" the blond said. "I-I'll stay here just in case," she replied. "Whatever," Naruto muttered and disappeared.

Turning back to Sasuke she saw him being surrounded by the upperclassmen. They attacked him all at once. In a lightning fast move Sasuke threw on guy over his shoulder into another guy. The last guy came at Sasuke from behind. Quickly he turned around and punched the guy in the gut into the wall. It was over in a matter of seconds with all of the older students on the ground. "Wow," Sakura thought amazed. "Lets go," Sasuke told her as he walked past her. "Wait!" she yelled hurrying after him and said, "That was amazing." "It's nothing," Sasuke muttered. "Nothing. You beat up three guys at once," Sakura replied. "It's nothing new for Sasuke. He beats up a lot of people during the year," Naruto said as they got back in to the room, "Lets get some sleep. Class starts tomorrow."

**A/N: **What will happen on the first day of school? Will Sakura be able to keep up? Please review so I know that I won't put up the second chapter for nothing.


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: I hope everyone likes it. I want to thank those that added my story, but please review.  
**

Chapter 2: First Day

The next morning Sakura was woken up by her cell phone's alarm clock at 4 o'clock. Sakura hadn't slept much anyway. Her chest hurt from being tied down and she had been worrying about this day. She quickly switched the alarm off and got up. The bandages around her chest had unraveled. "Damn it. I'll have to think of a new solution soon," the pinkette thought, grabbing her clothes and snuck out the door. In the bathroom she got dressed. "Okay. Breakfast is from 6-7 and class starts at 8. Time to start training," Sakura listed.

She went outside and began to run like she also always did at home. The sun was rising as she saw a building in the distance. Sakura jogged to it. It was an abandoned school building. Curiously she stepped inside. Inside was a shooting gallery. "Cool," Sakura gasped. Her watched beep. It was 5:15. "Crap. I have to hurry," she cursed and ran back to school.

She arrived back as the others started to eat breakfast. "Where were you, Sadahiro?" Naruto asked as she sat down at the table. "I-I got lost," Sakura quickly lied. "How can you get lost here?" Sasuke questioned, "You must also have a bad orientation on top of your stupidity." She glared at Sasuke. "Sorry for being new here," Sakura snapped. "Okay, okay break it up. Save it for combat this afternoon," Naruto broke them up.

After breakfast they gathered their things needed for class. While Naruto and Sasuke went inside, Sakura waited outside for the teacher to come. Another boy stood next to her. He had black hair and eyes. His face expression was unreadable. He wore a t-shirt that revealed his bellybutton. "He seems a lot like Sasuke, but his aura is a lot nicer, yet weird," Sakura thought as somebody approached them. It was a white haired man, who wore a mask covering his whole face except for one eye. "I'm Kakashi," the man introduced himself, "Follow me."

They went into the classroom. Standing in front of the class, Sakura looked through it. It was a class of about ten boys. "These are your new classmates.." Kakashi began. "Yude Sadahiro," Sakura introduced herself. "Sai. Just Sai," the boy said. "Lets see. There's still a seat free next to Naruto and Sasuke," the teacher observed. The desks were for two people each. "Sadahiro sit next to Sasuke, Sai next to Naruto," Kakashi told them. "Can't Sadahiro sit next to me, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "No. Sadahiro will be better suited to sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke can explain things to him. You just barely understand the stuff we teach you yourself. Sai is very smart and might benefit you as well," the teacher answered. "You're mean, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto replied as the other two sat down at their seat. "Okay. Lets get down to business. Your day will be divided up like this. In the mornings you'll have class and after lunch you'll have combat and weapons practice. Lets get started. We shall start with a small test," Kakashi told them, "You will have 30 minutes. Begin as soon as you get the test."

The test were passed out and after 30 minutes handed in. While the class read in their books Kakashi quickly graded them. "This shows me what most of you can do. As always Naruto you are bottom last," the teacher said. "I thought I did pretty well," Naruto admitted. "You got less than half of the questions right," Kakashi replied, "The top was interesting though. Sadahiro and Sasuke were quite close together." "Why is the top interesting? Sasuke is always top," Naruto objected. Several other boys nodded in agreement. "If you must know, Sasuke got 97% correct, while Sadahiro got 98% correct," the teacher told them.

A muttering of astonishment went through the class. Sasuke glared at Sakura, but she just smirked back at him. The rest of the morning classes past without Sakura really having to try hard. She knew most of it already.

At the end of class, just as everyone was packing their stuff, Kakashi said, "Sasuke, come here for a moment." Outside the classroom, Naruto told Sakura, "He's in for it now." Sakura gave him a confused look as Sasuke came out. "How many days did you get?" Naruto asked. "I got a week of detention," Sasuke answered as they walked to the cafeteria. "Detention? For the fight yesterday?" Sakura questioned. "No for being so good in class. Of course for the fight, but that's nothing new," Sasuke replied, annoyed at the stupid question. "Sasuke's record is up to three weeks," Naruto said, "Since he is so strong, people challenge him a lot, but since they all lose, they tell the teacher he started the fight." "But that's not fair," Sakura objected. "It is. It's like an unwritten rule that the winner usually gets the detention. Though you aren't allowed to fight outside of class it happens almost every day," Naruto told her.

Arriving at the cafeteria Sakura inhaled her lunch and ran to her room. She had just finished dressing into her track pants and a loose shirt as the door opened and Sasuke and Naruto came in. "Geez you should slow down a little, Sadahiro," Naruto said. "You finished eating quicker than Naruto and that's saying something," Sasuke added. The boys began to take off their clothes. "I'm going," Sakura muttered quickly, a bit red in the face and left. "That was close," she thought trying to calm her heart beat, "I seriously have to be more careful."

Out on the practice court two boys from Sakura's class were already warming up. She began her own warm up only glancing up to see the other boys coming in and doing their warm ups. Then a man with black, ball cut hair and green jumpsuit came in. "He must be the teacher," Sakura thought. "Okay. Lets start with a short warm up," the gym teacher, Gai said and then yelled, "Lets use the power of youth!" There was silence on the practice court. Everyone just stared, even the students who were longer here. "Is this normal?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke as they began the warm up. "Yeah. He always says junk like that," Sasuke replied. While the warm up continued Sakura looked around. The guys seemed to be doing the exercises without breaking much of a sweat. She on the other hand was breaking quite a sweat. "Damn it. I knew there was a physical difference, but I didn't think it was big," she thought, "No I will not give up. If Kukai can do it, I will be able to do it too."

After the warm up the gym teacher announced, "Today we'll see how far everyone is in hand to hand combat and gun use. Then you will each choose a weapon." Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'm going to make a fool of myself," she thought. First Sasuke fought against a guy named Neji. The match was heated, but when the time was up Sasuke won. "Very good, Sasuke. Lets have a new guy go next. How about Sadahiro and Yui," the teacher said. Yui was one of the boys from Sasuke's fight yesterday. He smiled evilly as they stood opposite of one another and Sakura swallowed hard. She had the feeling he was bitter that his boss lost last time.

The teacher blew the whistle and the match began. Yui quickly threw a punch. Sakura just barely dodged the blow. Yui kept throwing punches at her. As she blocked, Sakura saw he didn't guard his stomach well. She blocked his punch and then kicked him in the stomach. Yui fell to the ground holding his stomach. He recovered quickly and threw another punch. Sakura didn't react quick enough and the punch hit her lip. The lip split and blood ran down her chin. The whistle sounded ending the match. Sakura covered her lip with her hand.

Suddenly Yui kicked her in the stomach. Hunched over on the ground Sakura coughed up blood. Yui stepped closer ready for another attack. She closed her eyes. "Don't get any closer, if you value your life," a cold voice right behind her warned Yui. It was Sasuke. "You're a real sore loser," Naruto added coming up behind Sakura. "Are they sticking up for me?" Sakura wondered in her mind. The pinkette felt tears in her eyes, but she forced them back. "Break it up!" the teacher ordered stepping between them, "Yui back to the benches." He looked at Sakura's lip and said, "Sasuke take Sadahiro to the bathroom to clean up."

Sakura got up and followed Sasuke to the bathroom. In the mirror she saw that blood had run down chin and on her shirt. She took her a cloth and cleaned her chin and dabbed her lip. "Why did you protect me?" Sakura asked. "I didn't protect you. I just don't like people that play unfairly besides you weren't bad for a newbie," Sasuke said. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked ignoring the pain in her lip. "Your fight against Yui. He might not seem strong, but he is definitely not to be underestimated," he told her. "Is that a complement?" she questioned. "I'm saying you're not bad," Sasuke corrected her. "I'd better change my shirt," Sakura said and walked to their room, "Stay outside." Sasuke gave her an odd look, but didn't say anything. Quickly Sakura pulled her shirt off and got a new shirt out of the closet. "Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked as he began to open the door. "I said not to come in!" Sakura yelled and threw a shoe at the door. "Whatever," he muttered and closed the door again.

After she finished dressing, they hurried back to the practice courts. The fights had just finished and targets had been put up. "You will shoot with rifles," the teacher told them, "Sasuke why don't you show them how it's done." Sasuke nodded and took a rifle. He put it to his eye and shot. It hit the dead center of the target. Sasuke did that a couple more times. "Amazing," Sakura thought, but then she started to panic. She had never used a rifle before. The only gun she ever shot with was Kukai's small gun. Sure she could shoot dead center with that, but a rifle was way different. "Sadahiro, your turn," Gai said. She gave a meek nod and took the gun. Placing it to her eye she prayed. Sakura fired the bullet and the next thing she knew the rifle was flying through the air. She heard laughter from the boys. Her cheeks flushed bright red. "You'll definitely have to practice that," the teacher told her. "Really, I never would have guessed," Sakura thought sarcastically as she went back to her spot in line.

After everyone was done shooting, Gai showed them to a room, where lots of weapons laid everywhere. "You may choose one. They will be used as your main weapon," he told them. Sakura looked around. There were a lot of different guns. Walking around the room, one gun caught her eye. It looked a lot like Kukai's gun. She picked it up. It was a little heavier, but didn't bother her much. "You want this one?" Gai asked coming up behind her. She nodded. "Interesting. In the last few years only one other person chose this kind of gun. Can you shoot it?" the teacher recalled. "I'll manage," Sakura replied, knowing who he was talking about.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. You know bullies don't just stop. What will happen to Sakura next? Once again please review.**


	3. Bullies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (This must get really annoying if you write a lot of chapters.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed and read my story. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

Chapter 3: Bullies

It was now Sunday the only free day at five in the morning. Sakura had just finished dressing and gone outside. She yawned as she stretched and then began to run. Suddenly she heard something. Sakura headed in the direction. She hid behind a tree and spied past it. In a clearing she could see in the dawn a group of ten girls practice fighting. An female instructor was running them through a pattern with a fan.

The instructor clapped her hands and the girls stopped immediately. "Good job, girls. We'll meet again tomorrow at four," she told them and they left. Sakura stared astonished. She knew the girls were from Seyuu's girl school, but they were very good and it looked really graceful. "They should have come to the boys' school. Even if it was just self defense they're skill was amazing," Sakura thought, but then she figured something out, "Wait a minute. They start at four in the morning! That means they must get up at around 3 o'clock to ever make it here in time. That's amazing." Sakura felt great respect for the girls. That made Sakura want to do her best too.

She headed back to the old shooting gallery. There she practiced hand to hand combat and then went on to shooting with her gun. Sakura shot at the targets and hit dead center every time. "It seems I haven't lost my touch with this gun. I wish I could practice shooting with a rifle," she thought and then decided to leave.

Sakura was only a short way from the academy when somebody blocked her path. It was Yui, and his two upperclassmen friends, Dai and Goro. "What do you want?" Sakura asked. "I think it's obvious what we want. We want revenge on Sasuke," Dai answered. "But you can't beat Sasuke. You're too weak," Sakura objected, mockingly. "That's why we are after you," Yui smiled, evilly and snapped his fingers. Goro and Dai attacked her while Yui stepped back.

Sakura took her stance ready for the attack. Just then a kick came from Dai. Sakura jumped back, but Goro was already behind her and punched Sakura into her back. She was able to stop herself from flying into Dai's fist so she ducked under him and hit him with all her strength in his chin. Dai stumbled back as Goro attacked from behind again. Sakura spun around and kicked him in the side. He staggered back. Sakura turned around, looking for Yui, but her eye met his fist. It was a hard impact and she flew against a tree. Then she felt even more fists hit her in her stomach. "Remember our meeting," Yui told her and then he and his friends left. After the pain lessened, she walked back to the academy. Sakura made sure nobody saw her and then laid down on her bed with the covers on top of her.

She was so busy thinking, she didn't hear the door open. "Sadahiro?" Sasuke asked. "Are you alright?" Naruto questioned, "You missed breakfast and lunch." "I'm fine. Leave me alone," Sakura told them in a deadly voice. Sasuke gave Naruto an annoying look and then he pulled the covers from her head. "I said leave me alone!" Sakura snapped at him and sat up. They stared at her stunned. She had several bruises and her right eye was swollen shut. "What happened to you? Who did this?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked away and didn't say a word. "Naruto, get some ice," Sasuke ordered and Naruto left, "Who did this to you?" "I'm not a tattletale," Sakura replied, angrily. Sasuke was quiet for a moment and then said, "It was Yui and his friends, wasn't it?" "How do you know?" Sakura asked, astonished. "You just told me," Sasuke smirked. Sakura glared at him, "Why you…" "No, I guessed. Who else would hate you so much to beat you up already," he told her, "But they didn't want you, did they?" "No, I was a replacement for you," Sakura replied, giving up trying to hid anything. "Those guys..," Sasuke muttered, disgusted, "I'll go have a talk with them." "Don't even think about it. This is my fight. I'll get them back," Sakura objected and Sasuke saw determination in her eyes.

Then Naruto came back with the ice pack. Sakura took it and put it on her eye. "You have to tell a teacher," Naruto told her. "No way. This is my battle. I'm going to end it myself," Sakura protested, annoyed. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I'll be right back," Naruto said and left, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. Just then Sasuke got up and brought a jar of white cream over. "What is that?" Sakura asked. "Healing cream. The way you look, you need it," Sasuke told her and opened it. He took some out and began to dab it on Sakura's bruises. She just sat there for a moment stunned. Sasuke was being pretty nice. Then she snapped out of it. "I can do it myself," she objected and grabbed the jar.

The bell rang for dinner. "I'll bring you something to eat. You stay here," Naruto said as he popped in and then boys left. Sakura just nodded. Unfortunately Naruto's taste was different than Sakura's and he brought her ramen. "You can't be serious! Didn't we discuss this last time!" Sakura yelled, annoyed. "I told you it was a bad idea," Sasuke told Naruto with a smirk. "It's ramen or nothing," Naruto said. "Then I would rather eat nothing," Sakura replied. "Good thing I brought a salad," Sasuke said and showed her the salad bowl. "Thanks, Sasuke," Sakura replied and had to force herself not to smile at him with a girly smile, "Naruto." She gave Naruto a glare.

That night Sakura laid in bed, deep in thought, "What do I do? I can't beat three boys alone. Not with the strength and techniques I have at least. No. I won't think like that. I will find a way to beat them. I definitely will get back at them. Even without Sasuke's help. I'm a guy here. I fight my own battles."

What Sakura didn't know was that Sasuke was awake. "Why did I say that? Why did I feel like I had to help Sadahiro? He should be able to take care of himself. But he gave me the feeling I needed to help him. Maybe because I can't stand Yui and his cronies either. Whatever. I have to concentrate on my goal," he thought.

The next morning Sakura got up even earlier than four. In the bathroom just as she was about to change, the door opened. Quickly Sakura ducked into shower room. Peeking around the corner, she saw Sasuke! He looked around as though he was looking for something. Then he left. Sakura gave a sigh of relief. "I thought he would find me," she thought as she stepped out of the shower and walked right into Sasuke's arms.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Did you honestly believe you could fool me like that?" he asked. When Sakura didn't answer, he continued, "What are you doing up so early? It's not even four." "I had to use the bathroom," Sakura lied, trying to hid her clothes behind her back. "With your clothes," Sasuke pointed out. Sakura silently cursed Sasuke's sharp eyes. "None of your business! I'm going back to bed," Sakura snapped and stormed past him. Sasuke shook his head, looking after her.

Sakura didn't get a chance to get out again so she missed her morning training. After class Kakashi said, "Sadahiro come to me for a moment." She nodded as the rest left. "Can I ask where you got that black eye from?" Kakashi asked. Sakura had had enough time to come up with an excuse since she saw how Kakashi had stared at her since the beginning of class. "I fell down the stairs and my eye hit the banister," she answered. "Are you sure it wasn't a fist that hit your eye?" the teacher questioned. "A fist? No, it was the banister. I tripped," Sakura repeated. "Very well. If you remember anything, come tell me," Kakashi told her and Sakura left.

"What did Kakashi want?" Naruto asked, between his bits. They were eating lunch. "He wanted to know how I got my black eye. I told him I tripped," Sakura answered. "It's very likely with your physical standards," Sasuke smirked. Sakura glared at him and snapped, "What do you mean my physical standards! My standards are…" "Nice eye, Sadahiro," a voice interrupted. Turning around she saw Yui, Dai and Goro. She glared at them as they walked past her. "I'll get them back," she thought and stood up. Knowing that look from the night before, Sasuke shook his head. "What an idiot," he thought.

They were already running laps for afternoon training when Sasuke came in. "Sasuke. Five extra laps and show do it with the power of youth," Gai ordered. While running Sakura slowed down a little to ask Sasuke, "Where were you?" "I had some business to take care of," Sasuke answered and gave her a weird smile. That evening at dinner Sakura found out why he was late. Goro and Dai both had a black eye. Yui however didn't seem to have any bruises. Walking past them with Naruto, she smirked, "Nice eyes. Don't worry. Your other eyes will match soon enough."

Waiting in their dorm room, Sakura was waiting for Sasuke. When he came in, Naruto asked, "Where were you?" "I'll tell you later," Sasuke answered. "Naruto. Could you please leave me and Sasuke alone for a minute," Sakura asked. Her voice was weird. "Eh, why?" Naruto questioned. "Leave now!" Sakura snapped. Intimidated Naruto stepped outside. "What do want to talk to me about?" Sasuke asked, acting like nothing happened and sat down on his bed. "You have to ask! I told you not to interfere and what do you do! You go beat them up!" Sakura yelled, furiously. "They ticked me off so I had to teach them a lesson. I didn't do it for you," Sasuke replied, coolly. "I don't care for who you did it! I'm furious right now!" Sakura screamed. "Really? I would have never guessed," Sasuke joked.

Annoyed Sakura pulled back fist back and then threw a punch at Sasuke. Quickly he put up on hand and he caught her punch, but he hadn't expected Sakura to have such a force. Sasuke fell over along with Sakura, who landed on top of him. Slowly she pushed herself up. Their faces were really close to one another. Sakura turned a bit red. "You done with your outburst now?" Sasuke asked, still holding on to her fist. Sakura took a few deep breaths and then nodded. Sasuke released her and she got up. He sat up and moved his fingers, loosening them and said, "I didn't think you had such a punch." Sasuke sat down at his desk and did homework, while Sakura calmed down and sat down on her bed. Naruto carefully looked inside and asked, "Are you done fighting?" They nodded and Naruto said, "You were so loud that nearly the entire floor heard you." "Their problem," Sasuke and Sakura replied at the same time. Naruto shook his head.

That night Sakura laid in bed and looked at the moon. "Damn, Sasuke. Doesn't mind his own business. I wonder if Kukai had these problems? If so I don't know how he was able to stand it," Sakura thought and rubbed her temples.

The next morning standing in front of the dorm she yawned and she hurried to the place she had found the girls. To Sakura's surprise the girls were already there and training. They didn't seem tired at all. When their trainer stopped them, she told them, "Okay, girls. That is enough of a warm up. Today we will work on hand to hand combat. Pair up. Tenten. Hinata. Show us a fight how it might be like if you were attacked by a kidnapper. Tenten, you are the kidnapper, but don't go too hard on her. Hinata is still new." Two girls nodded and stepped forward. A girl with brown hair in two buns charged at a shy looking girl with black hair. Hinata stepped aside and had just a enough time to block Tenten's fist. Hinata ducked under Tenten's kick and hit Tenten's chin with her fist. Hinata followed up by ducking around Tenten before she had a chance to swipe Hinata's feet out from under her. Hinata kicked Tenten's feet out from under her. Tenten fell to the ground and Hinata placed her hand to Tenten's throat.

"Good job, Hinata. You too, Tenten. You did exactly like I wanted you to Hinata. You observed Tenten's movements and then used her weaknesses and your strengths against her," the teacher complemented. The girls continued to fight. Watching the girls Sakura got an idea. Her watch beeped suddenly. The girls looked up startled. "What was that? Who's there?" they asked. Sakura cursed and hurried off before they found her. She went back to the academy.

That afternoon Sakura went into the forest near the academy. She knew Goro and Dai hung out there and soon found them. "Found you," she smiled. Surprised Goro and Dai jumped up. "What do you want here, twerp?" Goro asked. "What do you think? I'm here to fulfill my promise. The black eyes, remember," Sakura reminded and tapped herself just below her eye. "You have some nerves, newbie," Dai replied and he and Goro attacked.

For a while Sakura just dodged her adversary's attacks and observed, using her agility to advantage. "What are you doing, newbie? Scared you won't live to see the next day? You can't win a fight like this," Goro pointed out. "Oh, if you wanted me to attack, you should have just said so," Sakura replied, innocently.

Dai threw a punch at her. Sakura jumped back and lunged forward. She ducked under Goro's punch and knocked him from his feet, but then a kick came from Dai and she flew to the ground. Sakura quickly jumped back up, just in time to blocked another kick from Dai. She slid back.

They stared at each other for a moment, locked in a stalemate. She glared at them and attacked again. The boys threw a punch. This time she ducked lightning quick between Goro and Dai. Before Dai and Goro could do anything, she kicked them both in the stomach, having seen they had a terrible guard. They flew to the ground and Sakura stood above them with an evil smile. "Don't bother me again or you will regret it," she told them as she balled her fists.

At dinner that evening Sakura waited anxiously. Then Goro and Dai came in, all four eyes black and swollen. "Not bad, Sadahiro. They don't look bad like that," Sasuke smiled. "Maybe they'll finally learned not to pick on newbies," Naruto agreed. "Yude Sadahiro, come to the teacher's room immediately," a voice came through the speaker. Smiling Sakura stood up and walked past the table where Goro, Dai and Yui sat. "You look good all black," she said. "You're in for it now," Goro smirked. "I'll live," Sakura replied and turned to Yui, "Get on my nerves one more time and I'll make sure you look just like them." With that she left the cafeteria.

Entering teacher's room, Sakura came face to face with Kakashi. He seemed angry. "I assume you know why you are here?" he asked. "Should I?" she replied, innocently. "It seems your friends Goro and Dai also ran into a banister," the teacher told her. "Well, I must say they are both pretty clumsy," Sakura said. "Then I don't see why you shouldn't get three days detention. Let this be a warning. You are new so be thankful," Kakashi-sensei replied. Sakura nodded and left.

Returning back to her dorm room, Naruto asked, "How did it go?" "Good news is that I showed those upperclassmen who's boss. Bad news is I got detention and I get to spend the next three days in detention with Sasuke," Sakura answered. "Only three days. I got five for beating those idiots up," Sasuke complained. "I know, but since I was new Kakashi-sensei let me off with a smaller punishment," she smiled. "Great. Now I have to spend the next three afternoons with you in one room. As if sharing a room wasn't bad enough," Sasuke muttered. "Then next time don't interfere in my fights!" she snapped and went to do her homework.

Lying in bed, Sakura thought, "I did it Kukai. I won my first fight, but it won't be my last for sure. Yui definitely won't keep quite for long and I have the feeling Sasuke and I will meet in the ring one day. Why the hell does he have to bud in into my business?"

**A/N: **Having overcome bullies for now, Sakura can relax right? Wrong. A party will make her life tough again. Please review.


	4. A party and an old acquaintance

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: As always thanks for reading and of course Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! Please read and review.  
**

Chapter 5: A party and an old acquaintance 

It was now the end of the second week. Sakura sat in class bored to death. She wasn't the only one who was bored. Nobody was really paying attention. Most of them were doing something else underneath their desk. Sakura had noticed this when she had become bored and looked around the room. Sakura saw Naruto playing a game under his desk. Since she was sitting in the front row, she could only see what Sasuke, Sai and Naruto were doing, but she was sure that everyone else was also doing something else. Sai just sat there and almost seemed to pay attention to what Kakashi was talking about. Sasuke was looking out the window, not even pretending to listen the teacher. Sakura hadn't prepared to be so bored so she just sat there, drowned in her thoughts.

Suddenly slammed his book on the desk, causing everyone to jump. Kakashi said, "As it seems my lessons bore you, why don't we do something different." The students objected even though it was a lie.

Kakashi pulled a cart in on which small devices sat. Bombs. "Everyone take one," he ordered and the students did as they were told. They were glad to be doing something more interesting. "In your life you will have to defuse bombs and make them, but right now we will defuse them. Everyone should be able to defuse these kind of bombs in their sleep. You have a minute," Kakashi said with a smile and pressed a button on a remote.

The bombs began their countdown. Sakura took a deep breath and concentrated. For a small bomb it had a lot of wires. One wrong move and the bomb would explode prematurely. Thirty seconds. Slowly she pulled out one of the wires. The timer blinked for a moment and then stopped. Sakura gave a sigh of relieve and looked around. It seemed everyone had also been able to defuse the bomb. Well, almost everybody. Naruto was panicking, trying to figure out how to stop the bomb. In the last second Naruto pulled all the wires and the bomb exploded. It was only a small explosion, but it was loud. When the smoke cleared Sakura saw a charred Naruto. Along with everyone else she laughed. "Naruto. I thought we already told you last year that panic isn't the answer," Kakashi said. Naruto muttered something that no one could understand. He was most likely cursing the teacher. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I'll remind you that as of today we will have weekly briefings. Please show up on time," Kakashi told them and left.

* * *

Sakura sat in class with the rest of the class waiting for Kakashi. They were waiting for their weekly briefing. There they discussed stuff that would happen soon and missions. Everyone was annoyed and wanted to go already. Sakura tapped her fingers on the desk. "Stop that. It's annoying," Sasuke ordered. "Sorry, but I hate waiting," she replied, but didn't stop.

Suddenly Naruto got up and walked towards the chalkboard. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Great. Now he's bored. He's probably going to do something stupid now," Sasuke told her and warned Naruto, "Stop that. Remember last time you did something like this, you got detention for a week." "Don't worry. This time I won't be caught," Naruto smiled as he took the eraser to the door.

"Are you sure about that?" Kakashi asked as he appeared in the door. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed and quickly hid the eraser behind his back. "What were you planning to do?" Kakashi questioned. "Nothing," Naruto replied quickly and ran back to his seat. "Come to be after class, Naruto," Kakashi said and took his place at his desk as Naruto nodded, "Sorry that I'm a few minutes late." "You're nearly a hour too late!" the entire class yelled, angrily. "Sorry, sorry, but I had to help an old lady on a jet ski find her way back to main land," Kakashi told them. "Lie!" the class accused.

"Alright. Lets get started then," he said, "There really isn't anything to say yet. It is still too early for missions so the only thing I can tell you is that tomorrow evening the annual party will be held at the girls' school. Bye." With that Kakashi left again, leaving an annoyed class.

* * *

"Waiting for Kakashi-sensei took longer than the meeting," Naruto complained as they entered their dorm room. "Be glad he didn't give you detention," Sasuke said. "What did he mean party?" Sakura asked. "That's right. You don't know, do you, Sadahiro. Every year at the beginning of the school year our schools hold a party at the girls' school. Then in the last week before summer vacation we hold a party at our school. It's one of the only times in the year our two schools mingle," Naruto explained. "A party with the girls," Sakura thought and then remembered something.

"I'm not going," she told them. "Heh? Why not?" Naruto asked. "I just don't feel like it," she answered. "But it's fun. Plus the girls are all pretty cute," Naruto objected. "I don't care. I'm not going," Sakura replied. "You have to. It's mandatory, but otherwise I wouldn't go myself, either," Sasuke interrupted. "Damn it," Sakura muttered, grudgingly, "Fine. I'll go." "Why don't you want to go? Do you hate parties?" Sasuke asked. "None of your business!" Sakura snapped.

"Damn it. If I go to the party that person might see me, but I'm not allowed to skip it. Besides it could get even riskier for me if they find out I'm watching their practice in the future. Crap," Sakura thought as she turned around in her bed and tried to find sleep.

* * *

The next evening the boys were driven to the girls' school in big buses, where they were awaited with great anticipation. Sakura saw several girls from the practice, but they didn't recognize her. She got herself some punch and looked for someone she knew. She saw Sasuke leaning against a tree and dozens of girls surrounding him. Sakura could tell he was ready to explode. She tried not to laugh, but she decided to help him and pushed her way through the crowd. "Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei is looking for you," Sakura lied and quickly pulled him out of the crowd of now disappointed girls. "Thanks," he said when they were far away from the girls. "You owe me," she replied. "Fine," Sasuke agreed after a moment of thought. "Is it like this every time?" Sakura asked. He nodded.

Then the girl, Tenten came up to them. "Excuse me. Would you like to dance?" she asked Sakura. "I don't…," she began, but Sasuke interrupted, "He would not deny such a pretty lady such a request." Tenten blushed a little at the complement as she grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Sakura was amazed at how quickly Sasuke could change his attitude. While they danced Sakura glared at Sasuke, who just smiled and laughed along with Naruto. When the dance was over Sakura stormed over to Sasuke and said, angrily, "You're going to pay for that." "You going to fight me here?" he asked.

Suddenly Sakura saw a girl with blond hair. With a whispered curse, she quickly hurried away. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked, but she didn't reply. In the woods Sakura slowed down. Then she heard a voice say, "So you are the famous Sadahiro, who beat up the upperclassmen. Or should I call you Sakura?" Sakura turned around to meet a blonde with blue eyes in a black blouse and tight black dress pants. "Hey… Ino," she stammered.

"So you entered the boys' school after all. I can't believe you are going this far for him. Did you at least find him already?" Ino asked. "I didn't," Sakura answered, "But what does it matter to you?" "Well, what if I accidentally slip up and tell someone," she suggested. "You wouldn't dare," the pinkette said. "Are you sure?" Ino asked, "Lets settle this." "The usual way?" Sakura questioned. "The usual way," the blonde confirmed, "What's the stakes?"

"If I win, you don't tell anyone who I really am," Sakura told her. "And if I win, you introduce me to Sasuke," Ino said with a small smile. "Sasuke," Sakura repeated, astonished, "Could it be… You like Sasuke!" "What does it matter to you. You can't ever become more than a friend to him," Ino replied. "I don't want to either. I can't stand that guy," Sakura said. "Then there is no problem," Ino smiled as they stepped opposite of each other. "Watches set for one minute?" Sakura asked as they checked their watches and nodded, "Ready. Set. Go!"

Immediately they charged at each other. Ino threw a punch, but Sakura caught it. She twisted Ino's hand causing her to lose her balance. Sakura used that moment to try to land a kick, but Ino blocked it. Quickly they blocked and attacked each other, making sure neither landed a hit. Sakura elbowed Tenten in her ribs and followed up with a kick. Tenten doubled over, but Sakura didn't have a chance to land another hit. Tenten had quickly recovered and punched her chin. Sakura jumped back, rubbing her chin. She had forgotten how hard Tenten's punch were and how fast she was. Sakura checked her watch. 10 seconds left. She charged at the blonde. On the last second the girls both hit the other with a punch on the cheek. The watches beeped as both crashed to the ground.

Slowly they got up. "2 hits," Ino told her. "3. I win," Sakura declared. They glared at each, but then laughed. "You've gotten better, Sakura. That school really does help," Ino told her as they brushed the dirt of their clothes. "Thanks Ino, but remember the bet. Promise me that you won't tell anyone," Sakura said. "I promise. You know I keep my promises," Ino replied. Sakura nodded and helped Ino up.

"What are you doing here, Sadahiro?" Sasuke asked as he came up to them. "Nothing," the girls quickly replied. "Ah, Sasuke. This is Ino, a friend from my home town," Sakura introduced. Ino looked at her astonished and then quickly began trying to flirt with Sasuke. She batted her eyelashes and pursed her lips, making herself look as alluring as possible. Sasuke glared at Sakura, who just gave him an evil smile. "Everybody gather around the main stage," a voice called through the loud speakers.

Walking back to the party, Sasuke held Sakura back and asked, "Why did you fight each other?" "We didn't fight each other," Sakura lied. "Oh, really. Then it's just a coincidence that each of you has a red cheek, you have red chin and she's walking with a bit of pain in her step," Sasuke said. Sakura cursed Sasuke's observation skills. "So what if we did? What does it matter to you?" she questioned. "It doesn't. I'm just surprised you would beat up a girl," he replied. "We have an interesting relationship," Sakura told him and hurried up to catch up with Ino, even though she was trying to get away from Sasuke's interrogation.

Arriving back at the party, they saw a woman with big breasts stand on the stage. "I wish to welcome you all to the beginning of a new school year. For all those that don't know me, I am the headmistress of the both school, Tsunade. I'm going to keep myself short. I hope we will all do well this year," the woman said and after a short moment of silence, she added, "I also hope none of you die." An awkward silence came over the crowd.

After a while the party was back in full swing. Ino was still buzzing around Sasuke while Sakura sat at the sidelines and tried not to laugh. "Your work?" Naruto asked, coming up to her. She nodded. "I can't get enough of the tricks you play on each other," he said. "Then there is no reason to be excluded," Sakura smiled and walked off. "Hey! Sadahiro, what do you mean?" Naruto called after her. Sakura had noticed that Hinata had secretly looked at Naruto the whole time.

"You're Hinata, right?" Sakura asked as she came up to the timid looking girl, who just nodded, "I'm Sadahiro. I want to introduce you to someone." Sakura took the girl by the hand and pulled her over to Naruto. "Hinata this is Naruto. Naruto Hinata," she introduced and left. From afar she could see Naruto and a bright red Hinata talking and later dancing. "Okay, boys, get into the buses. We have to leave now," the headmistress told them. So the boys and girls said their good byes.

As the boys boarded the buses, Ino stood there and thought, "You have changed a lot Sakura. You've gotten a whole lot better since I last fought you so don't think I went easy on you. That school and those people will really do you good. I'm sure you'll find him." Sakura sat next to Sasuke on the way back to their school. "Damn it, Ino. You went easy on me, didn't you? Can't believe you actually thought I wouldn't notice," she thought, but then smiled, "You haven't changed at all. Thanks."

"Thinking about your new girlfriend?" Sasuke asked. "Shut up. What about you and Ino?" Sakura replied, smirking at him. They glared at each other. "I think you both made cute couples," Naruto interrupted from the seat behind them. "Shall we start about you and Hinata?" Sakura and Sasuke asked at the same time. Bright red Naruto quickly disappeared again. Sasuke smirked and Sakura laughed. After they stopped laughing Sakura looked out the window solemnly and thought, "But I'm not here for fun or friends. I will find him. No matter what."

**A/N:** Now that her secret is safe, at least from Ino, Sakura is determined to find the person she is searching for, but that won't be easy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. A quest for information

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: I am sorry I took so long with uploading. A few things got in the way. I'll try to upload the next one faster.  
**

Chapter 6: A quest for information

Two weeks had past since the party and things started to settle down. Sakura decided that it was time she started investigating, but how? Simply asking everybody would make her suspicious. After a bit of debating, she decided to use a computer. Sakura went to the computer lab and began search for any data on disappearances. However she came up empty handed. "Damn it. It seems the student archives are on a private computer. Most likely on the headmaster's computer," Sakura thought. "Why are you searching for disappearances, Sadahiro?" a voice behind her asked. Startled Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke. "Are you spying on me?" she questioned. "This is an open place, remember. Why are you searching for something like that?" he repeated. "I heard a rumor that some student disappeared two years ago. I wanted to check it out. Do you know anything about that?" Sakura asked. After a short moment of thought, Sasuke answered, "No, I don't know anything about that and I would know if something like that happened. It's probably just a rumor, but you can try asking some older students."

"Thanks," Sakura said quickly, shut the computer down and left. Hurrying down the hallway, she ran into somebody. They both fell to the ground and the books from the other guy scattered everywhere. "I'm sorry," Sakura apologized and started to pick up the books. "Here," she said and handed them to the brown haired boy. "Thanks," the boy replied and then looked at her more closely, "You're… Yude Sadahiro, out of Year 3, right?" "Ah,… yes. Who are you and how do you know me?" Sakura asked. "Oh, sorry. My name is Watanabe Ichiro, out of Year 4. I remembered all the names of the new students and since there only two new students in Year 3 it isn't hard," he introduced himself.

"So you know all the student that are in this academy?" she questioned, remembering Sasuke's suggestion. "I think so," Ichiro answered. "Have you heard of a disappearance two years ago?" Sakura asked. "Two years ago," he said, thoughtfully, "I was in Year 2 back then. No, I'm sorry. Usually the different years don't mingle. I haven't heard anything." "Do you know anybody out of that year?" Sakura questioned, hopefully. "No. All students that are now Year 5 are on a practice year. They are all doing different jobs and won't be back until graduation," Ichiro replied. "I see. Thanks anyway," she said and began to leave. "Wait Sadahiro. If you want to know anything about that, try asking Uchiha Sasuke from your year. He might be one of the only people here that knows something," Ichiro suggested. "Sasuke? Why him? Damn it. Then I guess I have no choice," Sakura thought as she left.

* * *

It was now midnight. Sakura got out of bed and grabbed some things. She made sure Sasuke and Naruto were sleeping and then snuck out. In the bathroom Sakura took off her bandages and changed into a sleeveless mid drift shirt and caprice. All black and tight. She put on black gloves and shoes and put a black hair band into her hair to keep it back. With a last check in the mirror, she was ready.

Quietly she crept down the hallway. "Okay, so far so good. The headmistress's office is down the hall and then left. Turning left she stopped in front of a locked door. Sakura pulled out a lock pick from her pouch on her hip. She turned the pick in the lock until it opened and she smiled. Sakura slipped through and hurried down the hall. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her. Panicking she looked around for a place to hide.

The guard came down the hallway, looked around and then moved on. With a sigh of relief Sakura jumped down from the ceiling where she had been hanging.

Suddenly someone said, "Who's there?" Sakura turned around and saw the guard. She cursed and attacked him. "Gua…!" he began, but before he could even finish his sentence or knew what was going on Sakura was at his side. Quickly she kicked his legs out from under him and chopped his neck. He dropped to the ground, unconscious. Sakura dragged him into a closet where she gagged and tied him up with rope she had found.

Reaching the headmistress's office, she opened the door. On the desk she found what she was looking for. The computer. From the small pouch on her hip, she pulled out her own small laptop, which was just as big as a manga. Sakura wired the laptop to the computer. She typed frantically on the computer. "I'm in," she smiled after a while, "Now where are the student archives?" She was glad to have had a good teacher otherwise it would have been impossible. Quickly she searched the computer and found them. Sakura typed in Kukai's name, but paused. Then she changed her mind and entered Sasuke's name. "Why am I entering his name? Is it because of what Ichiro said?" she wondered.

Sasuke's file came up and she began to read, "Sasuke Uchiha is a very good student. He is the last remaining member of his clan. He has a horrible past. It started when he was 8…" Suddenly the alarm went off. "Crap," Sakura cursed as she quickly put away her things, turned the computer off and hurried for the door.

There she was greeted by several guards and she stepped back, putting up her fists. The guards attacked her and she jumped back. The guard nearest to Sakura drew a knife and tried to stab her with it. Agilely she dodged the blade by millimeters. One just missed her arm, cutting her sleeve. She ducked behind him and chopped his neck. He dropped to the ground as the next two guys surrounded her. Sakura thought of the dagger in her pouch, but she didn't want to hurt them. Not too badly at least.

The two guards attacked her, forcing her against a wall. One of them threw throwing knives at her, pinning her clothes to the wall. Sakura cursed as she tried to pull herself free without success. Slowly the two guards stepped forward. One of them placed a knife to her throat and demanded, "Tell us why you are here." She shook her head, glad that the light was off and only a bit of light came from the outside. That way the guards wouldn't be able to see her features well.

Carefully Sakura tried to pull out her dagger from her pouch without the guards noticing. Luckily they didn't seem to be paying attention to her anymore. One was on the phone, calling someone while the other one guarded her with his back to her. She got a hold of her dagger and in a quick motion she cut her sleeve free.

After Sakura flung her dagger at the phone, destroying it, she pulled herself off the wall. Ducking, a punch missed her face and hit the wall. Propelling of the wall, she pulled her dagger free of the phone and turned to face her opponents, her dagger at ready. Sakura knew she wasn't going to use it, but they didn't know that. Again they backed her into a corner. The guard threw throwing knives again. Sakura waited until the last second and then ducked. She slid between the guards and stood up behind them. Sakura chopped one of the guards necks and turned to the other as the guard dropped to the ground. At the same time Sakura and the guard put their daggers to their opponents' throat. "Drop it, kid. You won't make it out of here alive," he said. She just smiled at him. "I'm not done yet," she replied and quickly removed the blade from his throat and elbowed him in the ribs. Her opponent's knife cut her throat a little as he staggered back. Sakura used that and kicked him in the stomach, making him fly against a wall. After making sure he stayed there, got ready for the next attacker.

"Not bad," a voice laughed out of the shadows of the hallway. Sakura turned to the door frame as a muscular man with a scar running down his face came into the office. He had a gun in his hand. Intimidated Sakura backed up, but suddenly he was gone. "He's fast," she thought and felt the gun at her back of head and her dagger flying from her hand. It landed on the ground too far away. "I won't be as lenient with you as my teammates were. They are all amateurs," he said and gave a cold laugh, "Now come with me quietly or die."

His free hand grabbed Sakura's neck, hard, barely letting Sakura breath. She was sure about one thing. This guy was no normal guard. He must have at one point been an assassin. She felt fear creep up inside her as he dragged her to the door. She would be found out. "No! Don't think like that," she commanded herself quietly, "Think. There must be a way out of here." Sakura looked around. Turned over furniture, broken objects and damaged walls. And window. That gave her an idea.

Near her she found a throwing knife from a guard. Quickly she swept it up with her foot and caught it in her hand. Then she rammed it into the man's arm that was holding her. He gave a small cry of pain and his grip loosened for a second. That was all Sakura needed. She pulled herself free. The guard, who had recovered, tried to trip her with his foot and his foot slammed into her ankle. She felt her ankle scream in pain as she jumped over the desk. A shot was fired. The bullet grazed her shoulder and then shattered the window. "Thank you," Sakura smiled and then jumped out of the window. She landed three floors down on the ground. Sakura felt a throbbing pain, but she didn't care. She ran off as fast as she could.

* * *

Back in the bathroom of the dorm, Sakura inspected herself. Her ankle was swollen and her shoulder bled, but other than that she was fine. With a cloth she first washed her wounded shoulder and then wrapped it around her throbbing ankle. Then she went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke and Naruto had trouble waking her up. "Wake up Sadahiro. We'll be late for breakfast," Naruto told her. "You're only worried that there will be nothing left for you," Sasuke objected. "I'm awake," Sakura muttered and slowly got up, "Go on ahead. I'll be right there." Naruto left not wanting to miss breakfast.

"Sadahiro, what happened to your neck?" Sasuke suddenly asked. He stood opposite of her. Sakura froze. She had forgotten that her throat had been wounded in the fight. "I had an incident with a razor," she lied, not believing what kind of lie she was using. "You, shave," Sasuke repeated, with a mocking voice as he lowered his head to take a closer look at the cut, "You don't even have facial hair." "Just leave," Sakura snapped, turning a bit red. He was very close to her. "Fine," Sasuke muttered, got up and left.

With a sigh, Sakura quickly changed. "Damn it. I overslept," she muttered and ran, well more limped, to the cafeteria. As she entered the cafeteria Sakura mustered all her self control to walk normally and not to look tired and beat up. Then she sat down at a table with Sasuke and Naruto just as the headmistress stormed in. You could tell she was furious.

"Attention all students!" she yelled as she slammed her hand on a table and got everyone's attention immediately, "Someone broke into my office last tonight and destroyed several things. We don't know why, but I will say this. We will find the person and he will be punished severely. Also from now on all of you will take turns guarding the school archives building at night so they don't get any important information. We will go by classes and alphabetical order. Two at a time. That will be all for now."

Murmuring went through the cafeteria. "Why would someone break into the headmistress's office. Everyone knows all the important information is kept in the archives," Naruto wondered. "Must have been an idiot," Sasuke replied. Sakura just sat there astonished. She had risked almost getting caught for nothing. If she hadn't been so tired, Sakura would have hit herself.

**A/N: **With her injuries Sakura attends class. That can't be good, especially when they're do tag team duels. Please review.


End file.
